SIMAK BO
by affreeze
Summary: Perjuangan Amuro Tooru menjelang ujian tahap akhir dari SIMAK BO (Seleksi Masuk Black Organization)—Sebuah ujian rahasia untuk merekrut anggota baru yang baik dan mendingan / "Hei, kulit hitam. Bagaimana mekanisme penyadapan yang baik dan benar?" {ikut memeriahkan #Amuversary}


**Summary :** Perjuangan Amuro Tooru menjelang ujian tahap akhir dari SIMAK BO (Seleksi Masuk Black Organization)—Sebuah ujian rahasia untuk merekrut anggota baru yang baik dan mendingan / "Hei, kulit hitam. Bagaimana mekanisme penyadapan yang baik dan benar?" {#Amuversary}

Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

.

.

SIMAK BO

©affreeze

.

.

* * *

Pria berkulit hitam itu masih berkutat dengan sebuah benda berukuran tebal yang ia klaim sebagai benda kesayangannya—sebuah buku dengan _hard cover_ biru bertuliskan 'Pengantar Ujian' yang semua orang bisa perkirakan apa isinya. Pria itu, sebut saja Amuro, sangat menyayangi buku yang tingginya hampir sama dengan kaleng biskuit lebaran King Guan yang sangat terkenal. Menurutnya, benda itu istimewa karena merupakan barang perdana yang ia beli dengan uang gaji pertama semenjak bekerja di Poirot cafe.

Selain bisa mengantarkan Amuro lebih dekat dengan mimpi masa kecilnya yaitu menjadi anggota BO, buku itu juga Amuro sukai karena sifatnya yang multifungsi. Bisa jadi bantal, senjata untuk menghajar laki-laki genit yang mencegat di tengah jalan, sampai menjadi alas untuk potong roti.

Setengah jam sebelum jam 11 adalah jam setengah 11 malam... dan Amuro masih merem-melek. Berguling sana. Berguling sini. Tidak bisa tidur. Ya—syukurlah itu karena insomnia, jadi bisa diterima. Soalnya kalau laki-laki dewasa merem-melek tengah malam kan bisa karena ada alasan lain juga.

Alasan tidak bisa tidurnya pria bernama Amuro ini karena pada 24 Desember, saat dimana orang-orang normal berlibur dan menikmati harinya bersama orang terkasih sambil menunggu datangnya Natal dan Tahun baru, ia justru akan menghadapi sebuah peristiwa sakral. Sebuah peristiwa menegangkan yang dinanti selama 28 tahun hidupnya—ujian tahap akhir dari rangkaian SIMAK BO yang telah ia ikuti. Terdengar heroik bukan?

Sebelumnya Amuro sudah lolos di ujian tahap pertama, yaitu seleksi administrasi. Sebuah seleksi yang menggugurkan paling banyak peserta. Karena dalam tahap ini, nilai bagus yang di dapat akan lebih dihargai dibanding dengan kejujuran saat mengerjakan ujian itu sendiri. Dalam tahap ini, akan banyak orang jujur yang berkata dalam hati, _ah... tahu begitu dulu aku mencontek saja waktu ujian sekolah._

Kemudian satu bulan yang lalu, Amuro sudah mengikuti ujian tulis yang merupakan ujian tahap kedua dari rangkaian SIMAK BO, dan dinyatakan lulus pada satu minggu berikutnya. Dan sepuluh hari yang lalu, pihak BO—dengan suara yang disamarkan—menghubungi Amuro untuk mengikuti ujian tahap akhir yang terletak di sebuah tempat rahasia, sebut saja CV1-B*.

Karena penguji untuk calon anggota baru di seleksi tahap akhir yang merupakan ujian presentasi ini hanya terdiri dari 3 orang—yang salah satunya adalah si Bos yang tidak pernah disebut namanya—maka jadwal ujian pun dibagi agar terihat lebih selektif dan menegangkan. Dan hasil pembagiannya adalah...

Hondou Hidemi, satu-satunya wanita yang lolos seleksi hingga tahap akhir ini di dapuk ujian dengan urutan pertama. Dilanjutkan oleh Akai Shuuichi yang saat seleksi administrasi, nilai sekolahnya di atas 9 semua. Amuro Tooru mendapat giliran ketiga. Dan hari yang berat itu akan diakhiri oleh Kudou Shinichi, pejuang yang paling muda diantara mereka tapi tengil luar biasa.

Ketika jadwal sudah Amuro dapatkan melalui _website_ rahasia milik Organisasi, ia melakukan hal utama yang pasti dilakukan oleh para calon peserta ujian pada umumnya. Hal itu bernama me-nun-da. Kebetulan Amuro harus sibuk juga karena pekerjaannya di Poirot Cafe, menjadi asisten Detektif Mouri, sampai mengurus kucing Calico bernama Taii-chan yang setiap hari datang minta makan dan mandi. Jadi, meskipun Amuro sadar bahwa ujiannya sudah di depan mata, ia masih belum membuat apa-apa.

Karena teringat bahwa ujian tahap akhir sisa 3 hari lagi, maka, di bawah ledakan kembang api menjelang Natal dan Tahun baru, beserta acara liburan berjudul 'di rumah sendirian' yang tayang marathon di R*CTI, Amuro menghabiskan waktu di depan laptop **milik Detektif Mouri** untuk membuat slide presentasi ujiannya. Jadi kalau pemuda harapan bangsa yang lainnya sedang sibuk menikmati malam bersalju di bawah kelap-kelip kota Tokyo, maka pemuda harap-harap cemas yang satu ini sedang sibuk menikmati kelap-kelip layar laptop yang krisis baterai sambil menatap slide bergambar jerapah di Microsoft Power Point.

Ketika jam beranjak pukul 00.00, Amuro masih asyik memindahkan grafik-grafik dalam slide presentasi yang diharap bakal menghipnotis para penguji pada hari H. Pukul 00.01, hari telah resmi berganti, tanggal 22 telah resmi dilewati. Berarti tanggal 24 itu ya besok. Meski sudah jelas, Amuro masih saja melirik jam kotak yang menempel di dinding kos-an nya, mempertanyakan realita.

Slide itu sendiri akhirnya selesai pada jam 3 dini hari, Amuro segera bobo manis di pagi yang indah dan sejuk itu. Bobo manis itu menyenangkan, karena selain menghilangkan kantuk juga mengingatkan Amuro pada majalah kesukaannya waktu kecil. Beranjak remaja, majalah kesukaan Amuro berganti menjadi Gadis. Nah, karena sekarang sudah dewasa, majalah kesukaan Amuro jadi apa dong?

Sudah pasti...

... Bobo sama Gadis.

Dan pada tanggal 23 Desember atau H-1, Amuro lalui dengan bangun siang layaknya manusia yang berhari libur pada umumnya. Kebetulan Poirot Cafe tutup hingga awal tahun karena pemiliknya sedang mudik. Tentu saja, peralatan tempur telah Amuro siapkan. Tiga jilid makalah untuk penguji, dan satu jilid untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kalau teman seperjuangannya yang lain—terutama Shinichi yang uang sakunya sebanyak harta simpanan paman Gober—akan mencetak bahan untuk dirinya di 1 halaman HVS A4S, Amuro sudah siap dengan jurus pengiritannya. Makalah itu ia cetak di kertas bekas yang di dapat dari Detektif Mouri, tentunya di halaman kosong di belakangnya. Lalu di jilid rapi. Dan untuk semakin mempertegas bahwa dirinya adalah manusia susah yang berharap masuk Organisasi, maka dalam 1 halaman kertas itu ia cetak dua halaman makalah. Jadi semacam buku kecil. Cukuplah untuk memberi kesan ironis.

.

d^^b

.

Sore menjelang, dan Amuro bersiap untuk tidur agar besok terlihat lebih _fresh_. Sebelumnya Amuro sudah memasukkan segala perlengkapan perang ke dalam tas bekas sekolah yang resletingnya sudah soak. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar. Siapa pun tahu bahwa ujian masuk BO adalah salah satu puncak dalam karir kegelapan. Selain bisa mendapatkan berbagai pengalaman menakjubkan, salah satu keutamaan lainnya adalah bisa 'cinlok' dengan orang misterius yang berbakat tentu saja.

Oh, seperti anak kos-an pada umumnya yang punya dua kali jadwal makan, yaitu pagi menjelang siang dan sore menjelang malam, Amuro juga sudah makan sore. Tentu saja dengan nasi putih, tempe, dan sisa kuah yang di dapat dari Ran saat bertamu ke kantor Detektif Mouri.

Menjelang tidur, Amuro mematikan semua lampunya. Ia terbiasa tidur dalam keadaan gelap. Karena selain sehat, kalau-kalau saja ada orang niat jahat, Amuro bisa selamat karena dia tidak kelihatan sebab kulitnya sama-sama gelap. Bola mata biru pucat itu melihat bulan dari jendela rapuhnya yang tidak bergorden, malam ini bulan terlihat sangat oke ternyata. Sungguh baik karena Bapak kos sengaja membuat salah satu bagian atap kamar Amuro dengan bahan plastik seukuran 30x30 cm, jadi Amuro bisa lebih dekat dengan alam. Kalau siang-siang baca buku pun tidak perlu menyalakan lampu, jadi hemat energi. Kalau petir lagi nyambar-nyambar pun Amuro selalu merasa, _ah aku akan mati_.

Satu setengah jam berlalu...

... dan Amuro belum tidur.

Tangan berkulit hitam itu langsung menyambar remote TV dan menyalakannya. Sejak adanya si TV gembung berukuran 14 inch ini, memang hampir setiap hari Amuro tidur sambil ditonton sama si TV. Mimpinya kadang-kadang sinetron, kadang-kadang iklan kondom, kadang-kadang lagu Indonesia Raya. Secara teori itu sangat mungkin terjadi karena telinga dan otaknya masih memberikan respons pada tayangan si TV gembung yang sedang menonton dirinya tidur.

Menjelang tengah malam, Amuro masih juga belum terlelap. Tubuhnya guling-guling di atas kasur kecil yang kerasnya seperti aspal jalan raya. Perasaan antusias pun berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Setiap kali memejamkan mata, yang ia bayangkan adalah dirinya yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aneh. Contohnya seperti ini:

"Jadi apa itu APTX 4869?"

"APTX 4869 adalah obat yang mengaktifkan telomerase, enzim yang dapat meningkatkan jumlah waktu sel untuk membelah, sehingga mempengaruhi umur sel dan potensi reproduksi. Memungkinkan untuk mengembalikan semua sel non syaraf pada keadaan muda."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Kan tetangga saya yang bikin, Pak Bos—Eh."

...atau,

"Jadi, Amuro-kun, apa hubungan antara BND dan CSIS?"

"Hubungan mereka incest, Bu Vermouth."

...atau,

"Hei, kulit hitam. Bagaimana mekanisme penyadapan yang baik dan benar?"

"Menyadap itu tidak baik, Pak Gin. Terutama pada wanita, karena _a secret makes a woman woman_."

Sejujurnya, fantasi Amuro memang terlalu berlebihan. Dan imajinasi kelam itu semakin membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Ia lantas memutar otak, berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa tidur. Mendadak ia ingat pada perjalanannya ke Touto Akuarium bersama Ran, Profesor Agasa dan ketiga anak asuhnya beberapa hari lalu. Oh, ada Fusae juga—calon istri Profesor Agasa—yang ikut bersama mereka. Amuro ingat karena Fusae minum dua tablet Dimenhidrinat saat di jalan agar tidak mabuk. Logikanya mudah, kalau minum dua kan agar mengantuk, jadi tidak mungkin mabuk.

Dan dengan logika yang masih dipertanyakan itu, Amuro mengambil stok merk obat anti mabuk terkemuka yang kebetulan ia simpan di kotak kecilnya, dan meminumnya setengah. Kalau minum dua dikhawatirkan kebablasan tidak bangun.

Seorang calon anggota BO, Organisasi yang menciptakan formula obat luar biasa yang menggemparkan dunia kesehatan, masih menggunakan obat secara salah dengan kesadaran penuh?

IYA, DAN ITU AMURO! POKOKNYA AMURO MAU TIDUR!

Apa yang terjadi kemudian?

Amuro tetap tidak bisa tertidur, bahkan sampai jam 3 pagi.

Karena benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, Amuro mulai berpikir untuk melakukan hal aneh. Kebetulan ia tahu kalau salah satu pengujinya yang wanita, yang dadanya seperti pepaya California itu baru datang dari luar kota dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kota Tokyo. Jadi dirinya berpikir untuk menelpon si penguji wanita itu untuk menanyakan keadaannya—apakah sudah sampai atau belum. Alih-alih basa-basi, mungkin saja ia bisa mendapat nilai bagus karena dikira peduli.

Telepon genggam dengan layar kuning gelap pun ia raih dengan penuh semangat. Dua belas digit nomor ia ketikkan dengan keypad yang hampir berlubang. Panggil.

TUTTT...

 _Maaf, pulsa Anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Sisa pulsa yang Anda miliki adalah sebesar, delapan belas rupiah_.

Dan akhirnya, pada jam 3 pagi Amuro harus keluar membeli pulsa. Beruntung ia tahu tempat tukang pulsa yang buka 24 jam. Ia bergegas ke stasiun Kereta Api, dimana banyak konter-konter hape berjajar rapi. Pada masa-masa sekolah, kalau berkeliaran tengah malam sampai pagi sama sekali tidak asing buat Amuro. Kalau selesai nongkrong di angkringan nasi kucing saja kadang-kadang sampai subuh. Amuro suka sekali melihat suasana pagi buta. Ia suka melihat sebagian orang bekerja, saat sebagian orang yang lain tengah terlelap. Sisi lain dunia.

Pulsa sebesar lima ribu sudah masuk dalam nomornya. Amuro pun langsung menghubungi Bu Vermouth, seperti tujuan awalnya.

"Pagi, Bu."

"Kamu ngga tidur?"

"Udah kok, Bu."

Dan dosa Amuro atas nama berbohong bertambah lagi satu di catatan malaikat.

Setelah ngobrol beberapa menit, Amuro mematikan panggilannya. Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit malu karena ketahuan sebegitu paniknya untuk menghadapi hari esok. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan teman-teman seperjuangannya di luar sana, Amuro berinisiatif menghubungi mereka. Lumayan masih ada sisa pulsa seribu delapan ratus. Amuro mulai mengetikkan nomor yang ia dapat saat kenalan sehabis ujian tulis. Ia menelepon Akai Shuuichi dan...

...diangkat.

"Kamu ngga tidur?"

"Ngga bisa, Mur."

Jiahhhhhh... ternyata tidak hanya Amuro yang tidak bisa tidur. Baiklah, Amuro cukup senang karena berarti dirinya masih tergolong manusia normal.

Sesampainya di kos-an tercinta, Amuro langsung ambruk dan terlelap begitu saja. Entah karena lelah, atau dinginnya angin malam, atau efek obat, atau suara Akai yang baru ia dengar, pokoknya roh Amuro langsung berpindah ke alam lain.

.

d^^b

.

Pukul setengah 6 pagi, alarm Amuro yang jumlahnya segambreng itu bunyi secara bersamaan. Kombinasi antara alarm dari ponsel jadul yang masih memiliki permainan ular-ularan, jam weker yang ia beli di bazar, alarm kecil yang menjadi andalannya sewaktu sekolah sampai alarm yang ia pinjam—lagi-lagi—dari Detektif Mouri membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan manusia-manusia di kos-an kecil itu hingga 2 rumah ke kanan dan kirinya. Tapi...

... Amuro masih ngantuk.

Amuro ingin sekali tidur lagi, menikmati tanggal 24 dalam gulungan selimut sambil mendengarkan lagu dari radio butut pemberian Ibunda tercinta atau sekadar nonton Detective Conan di TV gembung kesayangan. Bisa sih, tapi Amuro harus bertukar jadwal dengan Kudou Shinichi dan merasakan tekanan berat ini lebih lama lagi. _Bisa sih_. Tapi Amuro belum cukup gila untuk melakukan itu.

.

d^^b

.

Jam 7 pagi, Amuro sudah datang ke CV1-B dan ia melihat Hondou Hidemi sedang komat-kamit—berlatih menyampaikan presentasinya. Melihat Hidemi yang membuka laptop dengan seriusnya, Amuro baru sadar kalau ia belum pinjam laptop untuk ujian. Amuro baru ingat kalau selama ini ia selalu menggunakan milik Ran atau milik Detektif Mouri.

Beruntungnya, Amuro ingat kalau Sonoko punya laptop. Kebetulan juga rumah Sonoko tidak jauh dari daerah ini. Selain itu Sonoko kan orang kaya, jadi mungkin gadis itu tidak keberatan. _Mungkin_. Sebelumnya juga Amuro pernah meminjam _juicer_ juga pada Sonoko dalam rangka membuat jus seledri karena tekanan darahnya naik sehabis ujian tahap 1. Kalau kali ketiga Amuro pinjam barang lagi, pasti pagar milik putri Suzuki itu sudah diberi peringatan layaknya sebuah _Fanfic_ yang pernah Amuro baca.

 _Don't Like? Just Go Out!_

 _Do right now!_

Peringatan lainnya sih biasa saja, tapi _Go Out_ -nya itu lho. Baru juga mau masuk.

.

d^^b

.

Laptop hasil pinjam dari Suzuki Sonoko sudah dalam dekapan. Amuro siap untuk berperang, mempertaruhkan cita-cita dan harga dirinya. Iya, harga diri... karena Amuro tidak mau kalah dengan Kudou Shinichi si tengil yang hanya terpaut 3 tahun dari setengah usianya. Masa sudah kalah ganteng, harus kalah komunikatif juga sih. Ketika 1 jam menjelang giliran Amuro, ponsel jadulnya bergetar. Amuro senang sekali, karena ia kira ada sms penyemangat dari seseorang di luar sana. Tapi ternyata...

... cuma sms _Mama minta pulsa_.

Setengah jam sebelum pertempuran, Amuro mengoleskan minyak sulingan dari daun _M. Leucadendron_ keturunan suku _Myrtaceae_ yang hangat pada sekitar lehernya—kalau bahasa kerennya sih minyak kayu putih. Supaya tidak mual katanya. Saat itu Amuro juga sudah siap dengan kemeja putih milik Ayahanda tercinta yang pernah digunakan waktu melamar kerja, celana bahan warna hitam bekas MOS waktu SMA dulu, dan sepatu dapat dari undian kupon ulang tahun minimarket. Untuk dasi dan kaus kaki, ini istimewa karena Amuro beli sendiri meskipun dengan cara dicicil.

Dengan kombinasi mengenaskan ini Amuro siap maju ujian tahap akhir.

Giliran Amuro pun tiba. Dengan _doki-doki_ layaknya berpapasan dengan mantan yang menggandeng tunangan, Amuro melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan rahasia dalam area CV1-B. Sebetulnya ia tidak perlu khawatir, karena semua bahan yang ada dalam presentasi ini diolah oleh Amuro sendiri, wawancaranya pun ia lakukan sendiri, meski yang nge- _print_ berdua sih—sama abang fotokopi.

Para penguji lengkap. Mereka—Bos, Vermouth, dan Gin—sudah duduk manis di meja panjang dengan tatapan sadis. Dan Amuro pun...

... mulai.

Dengan menggunakan slide presentasi yang ia persiapkan selama sepuluh hari ini, Amuro menyampaikan materinya. Di bagian latar belakang di tambahkan sedikit animasi biar terlihat keren. Sementara di bagian lainnya hampir dipenuhi oleh grafik _Line_ dan tulisan. Sekitar 20 menit Amuro membawakan presentasi itu dan kemudian sele—

—Oh iya, sesi pertanyaannya belum.

Bermodal contekan mini yang Amuro _print_ di kertas bekas dari Detektif Mouri, Amuro menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para penguji dengan sangat baik. Amuro memang cerdas sih, hanya hidupnya saja yang cukup tragis. Ia bisa menjawab semua perkara dari yang kecil hingga yang besar, menjelaskan hukum-hukum yang berlaku beserta cara menghindarinya, dan menciptakan cara-cara penipuan yang mungkin bisa ia sosialisasikan kepada anggota lain jika memang lolos masuk BO. Dia cerdas... dan kriminalis.

Dan 60 menit kemudian, Amuro selesai. Benar-benar selesai. Luar biasa karena tak ada satu pun pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab, semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Amuro baru sadar kalau ketakutannya selama ini sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur itu adalah ketakutan paling bodoh yang pernah ia alami.

Amuro hanya bisa berkata, "Wow!"

Hari ini, si pria berkulit hitam itu belajar bahwa kekhawatiran berlebih itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya, apalagi untuk semua hal yang ia bangun sendiri. Lain kali ia harus lebih yakin bahwa setiap hal yang ia lakukan sendiri, pasti tidak akan membuatnya kesusahan.

Setelah mengabari Ayah dan Ibu di kampung halaman perihal dirinya yang telah lolos ujian tahap akhir masuk Black Organization, Amuro kemudian pulang ke kos-an tercinta dengan kantuk luar biasa. Ia berharap bisa segera tid...

 _Drrrttt... Kredit kredit kredit_

1 pesan baru.

"Hei, anak baru... jangan lupa persiapkan dirimu untuk OSPEK lusa!"

...dur dan bangun dengan keadaan lebih segar. Ternyata ujian hidup yang harus di hadapi Amuro ke depannya lebih berat dari pada ujian masuk BO ini ya?! Ha.. Ha... Hahahahahahah.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Keterangan:** CV1-B (Chris Vineyard first debuted-building) atau Haido City Hotel, sebuah singkatan ga jelas yang saya buat sendiri atas dasar... Oh, tolonglah, ini cuma fiksi D:

 _Terima kasih untuk teman-teman penulis fandom DC, akhirnya saya bisa pesta FF Amu di Amuversary wkwkwk. Salam kenal juga~ Segala kesalahan di fic ini berasal dari saya pribadi. Dan, ya—selamat ulang tahun Amuro-san! Semoga di season 26 kamu agak putihan..._


End file.
